deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riptor vs The Lizard
RvL .jpg|The Boy From Nowhere R vs LI.jpg|Simbiothero V2 L vs RI.jpg|Simbiothero Description Killer Instinct vs Marvel Comics! Two reptiles created by the ways of science are going to slash their way in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz: The ways of Science have created many Marvels and Creations that change the world. Boomstick: If by "Marvels" you mean humans being turned into reptilian monsters, count me out! Wiz: Like Riptor, the deadly experiment of Killer Instinct! Boomstick: And Doctor Connors, AKA The Lizard. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Riptor (Cue Spirit Science Theme) Wiz: Ah, the ways of science, creating many marvels that can help make the world a better place. Boomstick: Wiz, I think you mean creating cyborg badasses, someone made out of fucking Plasma, and the dino monster today, Riptor. Well, in the Killer Instinct universe anyway. (Cue Riptor's Theme Killer Instinct 2013) Wiz: Standing in at 6' 2", and 4 years old, it's the one and only, Riptor. Riptor consist of 3 DNA genes, Human and Raptor. Even though she can spit acid it is likely she has Cobra in her thanks to her reveal in one of her No Mercies in Killer Instinct 2. Boomstick: WOAH WOAH WOAH, say that again. Wiz: Half Raptor, Half Human, Half Cobra. Boomstick: K got it. Wiz: Anyway, Riptor is a monster on the battlefield, her Raptor instincts help her in a fight, plus her acid can keep an enemy at long range thanks to Cobra DNA, to put a cherry on human intelligence. With all that she was beating combatants left and right. Boomstick: DAMN, and of course thanks to her Raptor genes she has teeth and claws at her disposal, and she is only 4 fucking years old! Man, imagine that puberty. Would be clawing couches and shit. ' Wiz: And's that's were is ends you see it is revealed in Killer Instinct 2, that she was killed by T.J Combo. Although she put one reminder- (Is Cut Off) '''Boomstick: BY CLAWING HIS FUCKING EYE OUT! Man that shit must have been painful. Oh and yes Riptor did die. But then in Killer Instinct 2013, she was brought back, with the best fucking thing in the world, cybernetic enhancements, whoever founded that is my fucking hero next to my other hero who made ninja robots. ' Wiz: And that's not all, she can now not breath acid. '''Boomstick: Dammit! Wiz: But can now breath fire! And her cybernetic enhancements make her stronger and faster then old self, she can even whip her tail 5 meters per second, faster then a Black Mamba strike. Plus her intelligence is in a way better then your average Raptor, as they can sometimes co-exist with humans, in a way tamed. Not domesticated, tamed. Though you can still do that with modern animals, it is much more impressive with a "Riptor". Oh yes, they sold copies of these things as pets/guard dogs. Boomstick: OOO OOO CAN I BUY ONE! PLEASE I CAN TAKE CARE OF IT! WIZ PLEASE! Wiz: Boomstick, you're a grown man of course you can. Actually please don't. Wait, WHY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE! Boomstick: Um yes can I have one purple Riptor, oh why do I want one? Just so I can sick it on my annoying and boring co-host. Oh also as a pet! Wait you are shipping it right now?! *Door Bell Rings* '' '''Boomstick: I will get it!' Wiz: Don't you fucking dare! Boomstick: Dawwwww, it looks adorable! I could just pet it and cuddle with it a-''' (Cut off) *Sickening Crunch Sound is Heard Along with a Certain Screech and Gun Shots* '''Boomstick: WIZ GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME! Wiz: I TOLD YOU NOT TO ORDER - (Cut Off) Wiz: So we are back after that certain encounter. Boomstick: I payed 50 bucks for that thing! Wiz: ANYWAYS! Riptor is not without it's weaknesses, it's complex human brain gets confused with it's predator instinct and does not have a savvy win/loss record. And it still has not too good martial art skills. Boomstick: I was gonna name her Barney... *Riptor does his victory pose of leaping onto the defeated target and taking a bite before staring at the screen and releasing a fiery victory breath into the air* The Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man Lizard At School!) Boomstick: Spider-Man that wimpy nerd kid who had no friends, the he got himself laid a lot. He has faced many opponents such as his one counterpart, another counterpart, some insane rich dude, and then the most primal villain of them all, The Lizard. AKA Doctor Curt Connors. ''' Wiz: But before he was a insane reptilian man, he was a simple scientist like yours truly, and was just researching how reptiles can sometimes regrow limbs. But before he was a scientist who was skilled in Herpetology. '''Boomstick: OH HE STUDIED HERPES! NASTY! Wiz: No.... Herpetology is when you study Amphibians and Reptiles. Anyway, he was a simple scientist helping in wars. But one day tragedy struck, and soon lost his arm in an explosion. And that's where is studies in Herpetology came in, he studied how Reptiles grew limbs, just so he could get his arm back. One day he "finally" found a cure, and injected it into him. He did grow his arm back! Boomstick: WOW! That went surprisingly well. Wiz: Well, he did get his arm back, along with his complete body transforming into a Reptilian monster. He was shunned, called monster, freak, animal, you name it. Soon, he did not want a cure, he needed it. With that he needed to resort to a criminal life under the name of, The Lizard. And there is a reason he is one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes. Boomstick: Probably because of his HUGE ASS CLAWS AND TEETH! Plus he is so fast, he can tag Spider-Man. Wiz: That's not all, he can lift 20 tons, can crumble a building in one punch, got toe to toe with one of Spider-Man's other villains Venom, and win. He can even toss cars effortlessly. Even his agility is on par with Daredevil. Boomstick: Not enough? What about the time he beat Hawkeye. Oh, even when he defeated Spider-Man. And beat Cap? The Lizard has taken many forms, each one getting even more deadlier. Oh, know how we said he can tag Spider-Man? That means he can at least move faster then Mach 1. THAT'S INSANE! Wiz: But his most impressive feat, was him killing Spider-Man himself. By biting his throat. Killing the web-slinger. The Lizard is cunning, fast, dangerous, and most of all, intelligent. He is an excellent strategist and has an IQ close to Spider-Man's. He can even get around Black Cat's bad luck. But all this time, he just want to go back to his old family man self and live a normal life as a human father. Boomstick: But, he is not without that shit that holds em back. He still has his viciousness messes with his human intelligence, Sound Familiar? And he is still has his dumb moments sometimes. And his rage can get the best of him sometimes. ''' Wiz: But there is a reason he is considered one of Spider-Man's deadliest enemies. Remember, he can and did kill him before. ''The Lizard: You idiot... it doesn't let the lizard out... '''it keeps him in! '' Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ' (I will be giving Riptor his Fire Breath and Acid) DEATH BATTLE!!! ''New York Sewers Dr. Connors was once again looking for another cure. he started mixing chemicals left and right. He thought he might have actually found a cure this time. He was damn proud of his work. He smirked in victory. Suddenly he had tears of joy in his eyes. ''Connors: Yes, dear god yes! I can actually see Martha, and Billy... His reptilian tears hit the sewer water.' '''Then out of nowhere, he heard soft feet padding against the concrete he turned to see a Raptor that looked simliar to him, it's name was '''Riptor. Connors: Be gone! Curt said, with a booming voice. Riptor, ain't having that. And shoots a flame of fire towards Connors, The Lizard dodges, but not the cure. The cure was burnt to a crisp. The Lizard, was now furious! He roared loudly shaking the sewer walls. He pushed aside all of his work, paper, test tubes, the desk, everything. He then looked at Riptor, with a unimaginable amount of anger in his eyes. Curt responded not to happy. Too put it at the least. Connors: YOU! I will rip your head from you miserable body and chew on it for days! Riptor knew this was a challenge so he juts let loose another fire breath into the air. *FIGHT* (Reptiles Theme Mortal Kombat) The Lizard quickly ran up and swung his fist at Riptor's head slamming the raptor against a sewer wall. The hybrid quickly got up and spit acid at the scientist only for it to miss, she tried it again missing once more. She went for another spit only for an uppercut sending her flying. The Lizard wanted to end this quickly, and brutally. As he was thinking so so much rage Riptor took the chance to leap on Curt's back to bite down on the back of the neck and was not letting go. Soon all Connors wanted to do was get it off and kill her in the most brutal way possible. But the experiment would just not let go. Then Lizard got a thought that would easily work on the stupid creature. Almost in a second Riptor felt her body get slammed against a wall as Curt slammed his back against a wall to get her off. As she let go Lizard grabbed her by the throat and started dragging her face across the walls. Every time she hit a pipe, she would screech in pain. Connors: This is for just coming into my lab and ruining everything to regain my humanity! The monster yelled, still slamming her Riptor's face against the walls. Just as he was about to her smash her against another wall he felt a horrible burning sensation has Riptor just let loose a fire breath as a last resort. The Lizard screeched in pain as he felt the flames burn his hands. Riptor took that chance to pounce on him pushing Curt into a wall, and clawing and biting his chest. Blood started to leak from both of them. Then, Lizard got an idea. Connors: Lets take this somewhere else? Shall we! Then he goes for another uppercut this time with so much force it sent Riptor through the sewer ceiling onto the streets of New York. Sirens rang, cars driving by, and people screaming in pure terror as two reptilian beings came out of nowhere. Sounds like average New York sounds right, well maybe not that last one. (Cue Fulgore's Theme KI 2013) Riptor was badly injured, her cybernetic enhancements have been damaged. But she was not programmed to give up. That is why she did not care about her injuries and rushed up and headbutted Lizard and proceeded to perform a Hyper Combo. Then somehow even though not being a KI combatant Lizard hit back with a Blaster Combo. Soon both were trading different combos, Blaster, Hyper, Insane, Crazy, you name it! All those combos! Soon Riptor spit acid on the floor only for The Lizard to stop on it, burning his foot. He again screamed in agony as another one of his limbs had been burned. People on the sidewalk were of course, taking pictures. awing at terrified at was going on. Soon Lizard did something astonishing he picked up a car and flung it at Riptor with full force despite the pain in his foot. Riptor began running away from the car and she did dodge, barely. As the car almost chopped her leg off, Lizard went full on swinging at Riptor, fist colliding at the dinosaur's body. Then something happened.. Riptor took that chance to go for an Ultra Combo, and she did pull it off. First starting off at 10 Hits, then, 15, went to 20, then 25, then 30. Riptor's Ultra Combo consist of 31 hits, which made it all the more surprising when Riptor felt a sudden pain at her throat. Her brain struggled with what do do next, either fight back with extreme force, or make a battle plan. As she was thinking these thoughts Connors took his chance. (Record Scratch) Lizard had simply grabbed her to stop the Ultra Combo just in time. Out of nowhere he suddenly bit down right on her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere. On people's cars, the sidewalk, bystanders, and even Lizard's own body. She stilll kept on biting down, and the more he did the more blood sprayed. Soon he bit down with enough force to tear apart the entire neck. As the head went flying Curt took the time to punch it with so much force it exploded into bits. He just picks up the headless Riptor's body and flings into the sky. KO! * Lizard is seen roaring in victory * Riptor's headless corpse is seen coming back down and slamming into Boomstick's car. Results Boomstick: NOT THIS AGAIN! Wiz: Oddly enough, this was a complete mismatch. Despite the similarities. Boomstick: Awww, but what about the fire and acid?! Wiz: While that did give Connors some trouble, he has indeed endured worse. Lizard has taken explosives, hits from Spider-man, building collapses, and hits from Venom as well. Ultimately Riptor was outclassed horribly. Strength, Speed,and Intelligence. And yes, Riptor is somewhat more experienced as she was born to be the ultimate fighter, that was still not enough. Boomstick: Somehow, Riptor's chances just slithered away! Wiz: The Winner is The Lizard! Polls Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Microsoft vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:TheRoaringRex Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:RoaringRexe Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles